psycrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII. He is a former member of Shinra's elite force known as SOLDIER and was revered as the best of the best. He went insane upon learning of his origins and took upon himself the mission of destroying the planet in order to become a god. He is Cloud's arch nemesis. Techniques '''x (1-6): Black Materia - '''Black Materia is Sephiroth's "X". It is not used to attack other players - instead, it simply gives Sephiroth charges depending on the number used after the x at the cost of his HP. "x 1" gives Sephiroth one charge and costs him 0 HP. "X 2" costs him 1333 HP and gives him 2 charges. "X 3" costs him 2666 (an addition of 1333), and so on. Players who use Sephiroth should stick to using "X 1" instead of the others unless in a large group and going for a suicide so that someone else can draw a large number of charges, or in cases where Sephiroth may be invincible from attacks due to team statuses. '''S: Weaken - '''One of the best S's in the game. DEF, MDEF, and EVADE get dropped to 0 and inflicts Poison and Zombie on the target. It's almost always a good idea to start the match with this move since the poison will help with Sephiroth's lack of a damaging X. Plus, the DEF, MDEF effect makes it so that your techs always deal great damage. '''1: Masamune - '''Sephiroth's Masamune attack has a base damage of 2333. As such, three of these will kill most characters. However, since Sephiroth's only means of attack is through his techs, you should be careful about wasting a Masamune attack. This deals targeted physical damage. '''2: Black Flame - '''This tech has a base damage of 2666 and inflicts MAG DOWN. It deals targeted magic damage. When comparing the power of this skill with the power of Masamune, this tech is only good for weakening a magic user or against a robot. '''3: Meteor - '''A space elemental magic attack that gets stronger the longer it is charged. Damage targets the EEE range. Due to the amount of time this attack uses up, it isn't very practical. '''4: Impaler - '''Sephiroth's best skill when at full health. The higher Sephiroth's HP is, the more likely this technique will hit. If the attack hits successfully, it will deal 9999 direct damage (4999 if defended against) to the targetted player. If your HP is high and you have 4 charges burning a hole in your pocket, use this to finish someone off. The people on the opposing team will curse your name, but your team will get a kick out of it. '''6: Jenova - '''This move will rarely get used, but it stacks multiple poisons on the target and deals decent damage to one target. It's good if you want to make someone with high HP suffer and die quickly from poison. '''6: Heartless Angel - '''This move is virtually useless now that Moos raise max HP. It's a Mass targetting spell that drops ALL enemies who have FULL HP down to 1 HP. If their HP is any lower than full, then this skill will fail on that target. Strategy Playing as the character Sephiroth is a monster against most players. Unfortunately, in big fights, he tends to be one of the primary targets because of the power of his techs. In 1 on 1's and small fights, it's usually best to start off by weakening the enemy. If the battle is anything more than a 1 v 1, weaken should be used on the target who is to be killed first. Any team-mates who are faster than you should self-pass to not waste the DEF/MDEF/EVADE = 0 effect of Weaken. Converting is a MUST for Sephiroth. He functions on charges. He needs charges to do just about anything, so converting % into charges is second nature. Though this will cause his moo to come later, it is still imperative. Just set your moo to 2 or so, depending on the # of enemies Sephiroth is facing. It's also imperative that Sephiroth not attack until he's ready to kill. As such, self-passing is a strategy a Sephiroth player must master. Usually, if Weaken is applied at the start of the fight, Sephiroth should have 2 or 3 charges by the time he has 2 usable turns. Two well-placed Masamunes will severely cripple an opponent (4666 damage). When considering poison damage, that will be an additional 666 or 999 damage to consider. However, to go for a sure kill, Sephiroth will need either 3 charges and 2 extra turns or 4 charges and high HP. It's best to keep saving charges and turns until the decision of attack method is decided. That decision is determined by your opponent's actions more than your own. Sephiroth is a waiter. He watches and waits for the moment to strike down his opponent in one flurry of destruction. In team battles, Sephiroth will usually be the first target, so he has to make a difference quickly in order to leave an impact. If Sephiroth is near death, it is best to either kill someone he can kill, damage someone so they can be killed the next turn by a team-mate, or cast weaken on someone who has yet to be injured/Weakened. The effect of Weaken is like a big spit in the eye of the enemy since it still affects the opponent even after your death and will surely help your team's victory. Playing against the character The key to beating Sephiroth in a 1 on 1 is simply to prepare yourself. A good Sephiroth player will wait you out to see what you're going to do. Keep him guessing by waiting yourself. However, you MUST keep track on his charges. If you fail to damage him significantly before he gets 4 charges, you're as good as dead. His moo will likely be set low, but since he should be converting, it will come a little late, but will be weak (around 1800 healing). If you see him moo, you can open up with everything you've got. If he doesn't moo, you'll just have to overcome that small 1800 healing of his or kill him before it comes. But regardless of what you do, if you pick the wrong kind of character to fight him, you can't win anyway. His techs are ridiculously strong, so when he does go on the offensive, you'll need to keep track of his charges, extra turns, and your moo. Break him before he can Impaler you if it seems he's stacking turns and charges. He'll be forced to start using Masamune at that point. As long as he doesn't have 3 charges/2 extra turns, you should survive, but you still have to kill him before he can use those moves. Poison will be whittling you down as well, so be aware of your HP. In short, if you want to solo against Sephiroth, pick a character who can survive and deal decent damage quickly. Sephiroth is a powerful opponent and not many can stand against him regardless of how good your strategy is. Loader Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Menu Character Category:Custom Character Category:Dark Category:Updated Category:Public Character